Pacarku Si Penghayal
by KuroKunai
Summary: Ketika Yuuta dan Rikka pengen berduaan dipantai, digagalkan oleh teman2nya. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Silahkan baca sendiri :v


Judul: Pacarku Si Penghayal

By: KuroKunai

Character: Togashi Yuuta, Takanashi Rikka, Dekomori Sanae, Ishiki Makoto, Shinka Nibutani, Kumin

Anime: Chuunibyou Demo koi ga Shitai!

Genre: Comedy, Romance

Disclaimer: Kyoto Animation

-  
Hari ini adalah libur pertama musim panas.  
Ya liburan kali ini aku akan pergi ke pantai bersama Rikka, si pengidap Chuunibyou.  
Aku berharap dia tidak mengacaukan liburan ini seperti tahun sebelumnya.

Aku pun menyusun barang-barangku yang akan kubawa ke pantai.  
Begitu semuanya sudah siap, akupun pergi ke lantai atas apartemen untuk bertemu Rikka.

Akupun mengetuk pintu, dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

"Siapa ya.?"Tanyanya.

"Ini aku Yuuta, apa kamu ada didalam?"Kataku.

"Aku tidak kenal Yuuta, Aku hanya mengenal Dark Flame Master."dia berkata.

"Ya ampun, penyakitnya kambuh lagi.  
Terpaksa aku bertingkah memalukan lagi untuk membuat dia keluar."pikirku.

"Iya, ini aku Dark Flame Master.  
Memerintahkan mu untuk keluar dari persembunyianmu sang Mata Tirani."Kataku.

"Benarkah ini Dark Flame Master?"Katanya.

"Iya, ini aku.  
cepat keluar."Kataku.

"Silahkan masuk sendiri, pintunya tidak dikunci."Katanya.

"Dafuq, bilang dari tadi dong.  
Kalau aku tau aku gak bakal bertingkah seperti tadi."Sesalku.

Setelah itu, aku pun masuk ke apartemen Rikka.  
Di dalam kamarnya seperti biasa, terlihat barang2 yang seperti mainan anak2 koleksinya.  
Dan dia berkata...

"Selamat datang di Markasku, Dark Flame Master."Katanya.

"Tolong Rikka, Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu."Kataku.

"Tapi itu keren lho, Dark Flame Master."Katanya.

Kemudian aku mengetuk kepalanya karena jengkel dan dia berkata "Sakit".

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan seperti itu."Kataku.

"Iya deh, Sang Mata Tirani akan menuruti kehendak Dark Flame Master."Katanya.

"Mau kupukul lagi"Kataku.

"Tidak Yuuta."Katanya.

"Kenapa kamu datang kesini, Yuuta?"Tanyanya.

"Kamu tidak ingat, kita kan mau pergi ke pantai mumpung lagi liburan musim panas bersama."Kataku.

"Astaga, aku lupa.  
Aku belum menyiapkan barang buat dibawa kepantai."Katanya dengan cemas.

"Mau ku bantu? Sepertinya kamu akan kesulitan dalam mengemasin barangmu."Kataku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu yang kau inginkan."Katanya.

Kemudian setelah itu mulai lah aku membantu mengemasi barang Milik Rikka.  
Tak lama kemudian akhirnya selesai, kamipun pergi keluar apartemen bersama.

Tiba-tiba, di kejauhan aku melihat mobil menuju ke arah kami, Dan sepertinya aku mengenali mobil itu.  
Setelah mobil itu berhenti, dari dalamnya keluarlah seorang gadis berambut pirang kepang dua.  
Dia adalah Dekomori, pengidap Chuunibyou sama seperti Rikka.  
Dan dia menganggap Rikka adalah Masternya.

"Master..."Dekomori memanggil Rikka.

"Ya, Deko-chan.  
Kamu mau kemana?"Rikka berkata.

"Aku mau pergi kepantai Master, Kalau Master?"Dia bertanya.

"Wah, kebetulan.  
kami juga mau pergi ke Pantai."Rikka berkata.

"Owh, kalau begitu maukah Master ikut kedalam Mobilku? kita berangkat bersama kesana."Katanya.

"Wah, boleh juga.  
Baiklah kami akan ikut denganmu."Rikka berkata.

Sesudah berkata seperti itu, kami pun masuk ke mobil Deko-chan.  
Setelah itu mulailah obrolan gaje para Chuunibyou terdengar di telingaku selama perjalanan itu.  
Ya, begitulah kalau Chuunibyou bertemu satu sama lain.  
Dan karena ini Momen berduaku dengan Rikka gagal.

Tak lama kemudian, kamipun sampai ke pantai.  
Suasana disana ramai seperti biasanya.  
Di kejauhan tampak banyak orang yang berjemur dibawah sinar matahari.

Lalu kamipun mencari tempat untuk meletakkan barang-barang, sesudah itu akupun bersantai di atas pasir pantai.  
Sedangkan Rikka dan Dekomori asyik bermain seperti anak2.  
Angin dipantai benar-benar nyaman.

Baru saja aku mau memejamkan mataku, tiba2 ada yang menarik tanganku.

"Yuuta bangun, ayo kita bermain"Katanya.

"Aku tidak mau, kamu bermain aja sana."Kataku.

Kemudian setelah Rikka berkata seperti itu, terdengar lagi suara yang lain.

"Yuuta, bangun.."Kata mereka, Mereka? Ya, mereka.  
Ada beberapa orang yang memanggil Yuuta.  
Ya mereka tidak lain adalah teman Yuuta yang Lain: Shinka, Ishiki, dan Kumin.

"Owh kalian, D-dari mana kalian tahu kalau kami ada Di sini?"Tanyaku.

"Owh itu, Kami diberi tahu Deko-chan bahwa kalian berada disini.  
karena kami bosan dirumah, kami pun datang untuk menghampiri kalian."Jelas Shinka.

"Owh begitu."Kataku.

"Iya, Yuuta.  
Mumpung lagi dipantai dipantai, Kita main voli pantai yuk."Kata Ishiki.

"Aku gak mau main, aku mau tidur saja."Kata Kumin.

"Dasar Kumin-senpai, kerjaannya tidur mulu,yaudah kalau begitu.  
Kita main dua lawan dua aja, Aku bersama Shinka, dan Kamu dengan Rikka."Katanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mencari Rikka dulu."Kataku.

Kemudian aku mencari Rikka di pantai.  
Namun aku tidak melihat Rikka, Aku hanya melihat Dekomori.  
Kemudian aku pun bertanya dengan Dekomori.

"Deko-chan, dimana Mastermu?"Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tau Master dimana, aku juga sedang Mencarinya."Katanya.

Kemudian rasa cemas meliputi perasaanku, aku pun mencari Rikka kemana-mana.  
Dan akhirnya, aku menemukannya.  
Dia terlihat seperti menangis.  
Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Rikka, kamu kenapa?"Kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, ada apa kamu mencariku?"Tanyanya.

"Aku mau main voli pantai, maukah kamu ikut?"Tanyaku.

"Mau, mau banget."Katanya.

"Ayo kita ke lapangan segera, teman-teman sudah menunggu kita."Kataku.

Lalu kamipun pergi kesana.  
Disana sudah menunggu teman2 kami.  
Sesampainya disana, kamipun memulai permainannya.  
Pada permulaan mulai lah Rikka bertingkah, dia membuka penutup matanya.  
Dan terlihatlah Mata Tirani(?).  
Eh,bukan.  
Itu hanya sebuah Lensa kontak berwarna kuning.

Dan dia berkata"Banishment this World..".  
Membuat kami tercengang akan kelakuannya.

"Nah ayo kita Mulai"Katanya.

Lalu servis pun dimulai dari Ishiki.  
Aku pun bisa Menangkisnya, begitu juga Shinka.  
Lalu tiba-tiba bola itu sampai ke Rikka.  
Terlihat lah adegan yang memalukan.  
Wajah Rikka terkena Bola voli, semuanya pun tertawa melihat itu.  
Kemudian muka Rikka menjadi merah dan dia Kemudian lari keluar lapangan.  
Mungkin karena dia malu karena itu.

Melihat itu, akupun mengejarnya dan memanggilnya.

"Rikka..."Panggilku.

Namun, dia tidak menoleh ke arahku.  
Aku panggil sekali lagi tetap saja tidak menoleh.  
Kemudian aku memanggil sekali lagi dengan sebutan yang berbeda.

"Sang Mata Tirani."Kataku.  
Barulah dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Kenapa Dark Flame Master?"Tanyanya.

"Maafin aku ya, aku tidak tahu Kalau kamu tidak bisa bermain Voli."Kataku.

"Ya,tidak apa2 kok, itu sudah biasa bagiku."Katanya.

"Lain kali aku akan mengajarimu bermain Voli."Kataku.

"Ya, terima kasih."Katanya.

Tak terasa hari Sudah sore, Terlihat Matahari pun hampir menghilang seperti ditelan Lautan.  
Pemandangan dipantai pada sore hari benar-benar indah.  
Rikka yang berada di sampingku seperti seorang anak yang manja kepada Ayahnya.  
Dia begitu hangat, Pikirku.

"Pemandangannya begitu indah ya, Rikka."Kataku.

"Ya Yuuta, pemandangannya begitu indah."Katanya.

Di kejauhan terlihat teman kami sedang mengintip momen mesra kami berdua dengan tersenyum.  
Namun Rikka tidak menyadari hal itu.  
Biarlah...

"Rikka, aku sangat mencintaimu."Kataku.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Yuuta."Dia berkata.

Sore yang indah dipantai, menghangatkan cinta kami Berdua.  
Sungguh kenangan yang indah, aku akan menginggat ini semua.  
Rikka pacarku 3

TAMAT

Kritiknya dan Reviewnya ditunggu, Hahaha... 


End file.
